Unexpected Surprises
by Kirisakills
Summary: First Fanfic Yays! What if... Seto Kaiba got a woman pregnant, his wife got murdered, he has to raise his daughter alone AND his daughter's always playing pranks at her... A bit OOC... OCXSeto and maybe OCxChazz
1. Chapter One

The Troubles I've been through

"_Sir Seto! Is it true that you have a daughter?"_

"_Is it true you got a woman pregnant?"_

"_Since how long have you been hiding this?"_

"_Do you have any decisions to do some action about this?"_

"_Will she be the future CEO of Kaiba corp.?"_

"AURGHH!"

Finally, Seto has awaken from the terrible nightmare he's been in…

"That dream again…?" Mokuba said as he entered Seto's room…

"Yes… I don't know how much longer I can raise this child alone anymore"

"Be brave oniisan… You made a mistake... so now you need to take responsibility…" Mokuba said re-assuring his older brother…

"I can't just take care of her alone… What if I took care of our daughter…?" Seto said as he walked down a nearby crib where a baby girl lies…

"By the way… What will you do now that everyone knows you have a baby girl…?" Mokuba asked Seto as he looked down at the crib

"I'll just have to face them myself… After all… I can't just hide like a coward here…" Seto said as he carried the baby in his arms…

"By the way… Have you already thought of a name for the baby…? Her baptismal ceremony's coming up" Mokuba asked Seto.

Then Seto, for that moment, looked at the baby…

"Kirisaki…" He mumbled "Kirisaki will be her name…" Seto said as he smiled upon the baby…

**Chapter one: CEO's Daughter**

"Oi! Seto!" Yelled by a familiar person as he entered Seto's office

"What do you need now Yugi…?" Seto said as he stopped typing from his laptop and looked at a small boy with unruly hair.

"I herd, your little girl's already 7 years eh? It's been a long time since the last time we've seen her!" Joey said.

"I know she was around here somewhere…" Seto said as he stood up his chair and looked around "Ah, where could she haven been now…" He said a bit worried

"Aw, come on Seto! Your daughter's a big girl now heh… Let her discover the great sights of the world!" Tristan joked as he sat down on one of the chairs then… Less that he knew, he sat on a whoopee cushion…

"Pffft…" Yami said as he giggled

"Oh my!" Tea said as she covered her nose "Tristan you knew better!"

"Hey! Who put the whoopee cushion?!" Tristan said as he stood up and threw the whoopee cusion angrily…

Then somewhere around the office giggles were herd…

"Who's that...?" Mai said a bit frightened…

"Ah that must be her…" Seto said as he walked to the couch and looked down… There he saw his daughter…

"Ahahaha! Oh my God ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The girl laughed…

"How many times do I have to tell you never hide under the couch and put on those cursed whoopee cushions on chairs…?" Seto said as he glared at his daughter as he carried her out.

"Demo… It's boring here in your office… all I can do here is watch you drink your coffe as you type down on your laptop!" Kirisaki said quite… Childishly…

"Sigh… Please don't embarrass me in front of them…" Seto said as he pointed at Yami and the gang.

"Who are they anyway…? I don't remember meeting them…" The girl said…

"Oh my! She's grown so much…!" Tea said happily as she jumped out of her chair.

"Anou… I don't know you guys…" The girl said as she hid behind her dad's trench coat.

"Kirisaki meet Yugi, Yami, Tea, Mai, Tristan and Joey" Seto said as he introduced his daughter to the gang.

"Er…" Kirisaki just said as she stood.

"Hey! Don't tell me your dad never told you about us and our awesome kick ass adventures together?" Joey said quite pissed off.

Then the girl shook her head.

"I don't want her to be influenced by a mutt like you Joey…" Seto said.

"Look who's talking moneybags!" Joey shouted back.

Then a vein popped on Seto's head…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' MONEYBAGS!!" Seto shouted back.

"WHO ELSE?! YOU!!" Joey said

"Grrr…" Seto growled…

"Money bags! Money bags! Money bags! Money bags! Money bags!" Joey continually teased Seto as he spun around him.

Then a vein popped out on Seto's head.

"Joey… I think it's better if you kept quiet…" Mai said…

Then Kirisaki punched Joey sending him 5 ft above the air…

"WUZOI!" Kirisaki said wuzoi – Japanese of 'annoying'

"Woah…" Yami and the others stood in awe…

"Ah I forgot to tell you… Kirisaki hates it when someone hurts me… So…" Seto said as he stood up proudly and looked at Kirisaki…

"I guess you can say she's my own personal body guard…" Seto said…

"I am not… The dog was just that noisy… Besides, you do look like moneybags…" Kirisaki said

"Woosh…" Tea said

"She **IS** Seto's daughter!" Tristan said as he laughed…

"Grrr… Kirisaki… Grounded for 2 weeks… No videogames or whatever…" Seto said as he gave his daughter one of his glares….

"Feh! Say as you wish but there's no way I'm listening or doing what you say…" Kiriskai said.

Then veins popped at Seto's forehead…

'_This girl is… Despicable…'_ He thought…

"Hee Hee… Just kidding" Kirisaki said as he hugged his dad.

"Awww… Look Seto She likes you…!" Tea said

"Of course… She's my daughter after all…" Seto said

"But… Her hairstyle… Ways of dressing herself… It's almost as she's your small version or something…" Mai said as she walked to Kirisaki and took a good look at her.

"Uh, Lady your chest is showing…" Kirisaki said as she backed off from Mai's suspecting look.

"How about if we took her to the mall? That would be nice!" Tea said.

"Yeah! We'll show her the places around here at domino!" Mai said.

"Can we take her Seto-san?" Yugi said as he looked at Seto expecting an answer

"That depends… Are you willing to take care of all of her needs…?" Seto said "I tell you they don't come cheap…"

"Er… On second thought…" Yugi said "We'll just leave her here… ehe ehe he"

"Feh, I'm in a good mood today so I'll lend you my daughter…" Seto said

"Am I just dreaming or Seto's in a good mood…?" Joey said

"Must be the effect of his daughter when she's around…" Tristan said

"Tell me about it…" Yami said

"I'd love to come." Kirisaki said.

"But we can't afford your needs ehe he he" Mai said still afraid of what Seto just said… Spending much on Kirisaki's needs I mean…

"Yeah…" Tea said

"Don't worry I'll treat you guys!" Kirisaki said

"Did I just hear right…? Kiri-chan wants to treat us?" Joey said

"…Who gave you the permit to call her by 'Kiri-chan'?" Seto said as he gave Joey a questioning look.

"Yeah…" Kirisaki said "After all your all my dad's friends right…? Nothing bad right…?" she said as she took out her credit card… Platinum Gold (Man… Seto's _**That**_ rich… -.-)

"Ok then! TO THE MALL WE GO!" Tea said happily

"TO THE FOODCOURT!" Joey and Tristan said as they carried off the poor girl

"OTOO-SAAAN!" Kirisaki shouted in tears while the 2 boys carried her away

"No!" Yami said as he stole Kirisaki from Tristan and Joey's arms.

"She'll be staying with us!" Tea said.

"Whew…" Kirisaki said in relief

Then Yami put the poor girl down "Where do you want to go little girl…?"

"Okay, first of all, don't call me little girl old man, second, I want to have some fun so anywhere fun will work…" Kirisaki answered

After hearing what Kirisaki called Yami, he began to twitch…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN SHORTY!!" Yami said angrily

"Hold on Yami she's just a kid!" Yugi said as him, Tea, and Mai stopped Yami

"So you are after all a heroine!" Joey said

"Not only you can treat us but you can also stop Yami from his shortcomings!" Tristan said

"…Heroine?" Kirisaki said with a questioning look.

"Grrr…! Just one punch at her! Or a kick or something!!" Yami said while trying to escape from the people's grips.

"Suddenly I felt like staying here in the office…" Kirisaki said with an expressionless look as she went to the couch and took a nap.

"Look what you just did! Now we can't eat good food!" Joey and Tristan said in unison

"So… You just wanted to use my daughter to get free stuff eh…" Seto said as he gave them one of his usual glares that can make grown men cry… the only difference is, it's scarier than ever…

"N-n-no! w-w-e" Tristan and Joey said as they were trembling in fear on what Seto is planning to do to them.

"YOU GUYS NEVER LEARN YOU LESS-!" Seto said but was cut off when someone threw a throw pillow at him

"Could you keep it down there?!" Kirisaki said as she went back to sleep.

"Even as a 7 year older she takes naps…?" Tea said

"Quite a mystery…" Mai said

"Well she is, after all, small…" Seto said.

"Grrr…" Yami said as he freed himself from the grips "Someday that girl will pay…" He said as he glared at the sleeping Kirisaki.

"Awwwieee! Isn't she a cutie!" Tea said as she looked down at the sleeping Kirisaki near the couch.

"She's gonna grow up as a fine girl I bet" Mai said…

"Yeah Kawaii indeed!" Joey said as he looked at Kirisaki as well…

"It's a wonder on how a cold hearted person like Seto raised such a fine girl like that…" Tristan said.

Then Seto whacked Tristan. "Shut up…"

"How'd you raise her…?" Yugi asked Seto.

"Well it wasn't easy…" Seto said

_Flashback_

"Seto! Seto!" a little Mokuba said in tears while carrying a baby.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!" Seto said angrily as he approached Mokuba.

"Kiri-chan… She's crying again and I can't concentrate on my Video Game since she's crying out loud like that!" Mokuba said angrily.

"Augh! Gimme her!" Seto said as he took Kirisaki from Mokuba's arms…

"UWAAAAHAAAHAAA! WAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA! MWAAAHAAAHAAA!" Cried the baby

"Now now… hush little baby… I er… Love you…?" Seto said trying to do his best to smile.

"Uw…" The baby stopped to take a look at the man who was carrying her on his arms.

…Then Seto's smile turned into an irritated look…

"NOW SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! I can't concentrate on what I am doing here! Time is money!!" An angry Seto shouted at the poor baby.

"Uwe… WAAAAAHAAAHAAAA!! AAAAAHAAAA HAAAA HAAA!!" Cried the baby even more…

"Ahhh!! Your Crying!! Your Shouting!! Oh the pain!!" Seto said as he put one of his hands on his ears to cover the noise from coming in his ears.

"WAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!!" Continued crying little Kirisaki.

'_Aaauuurrrggghhh! How can I make her stop?'_ Thought Seto as he had an irritated look on his face.

Then suddenly Seto thought back and remembered what could make Kirisaki stop crying...

'_I've got it!'_ He said…

Before he did what he had on mind, he looked back and forth around to see if there was any sign of life around…

'_Good. Nobody's around…'_ He thought…

Then suddenly he looked at the crying Kirisaki on his arms. Oh how his heart felt like melting…

"Aurgh! Just this time Kirisaki! I won't do this again to you got it?" Seto said to Kirisaki.

"Uwa…?" Little Kirisaki murmured as she had a little questioning face on her…

Then Seto checked again if there was someone around… Then he started to vocalize a bit…

"Goo Gii?" Cooed Kirisaki…

Then Seto began to sing one of his famous lullabies to Kirisaki…

Hush little child, whimpering in dreams… You're all cozy and warm, wrapped in rainbows and moonbeams…

_Outside the wind howls, there's frost in the ground…_

_And autumn is whining, it's early warning sound…_

_So hush my baby, there's no cause for alarm…_

_For in your life, you'll face many a storm…_

_But with me on your side, there's nothing for fear…_

Because my love and affection will always be near…

After singing that lullaby to Kirisaki, Seto saw the baby asleep in his arms…

"Finally…" Seto Mumbled.

Then finally he took a last look at Kirisaki.

Then he remembered what his wife told him before after Kirisaki's birth…

"Doesn't our child look so beautiful?" A certain lady said while she was in the hospital bed, carrying her baby.

"_Yeah… Never thought that it would turn something as beautiful as this… After all I am a horrid person and all…" Seto said as he looked down to the new family member_

"_No you're not a horrid person… You're like a seashell… Beneath that cold and hard shell of yours is a beautiful shining pearl…" The lady said_

"Well then explain to me why our child looks so beautiful like this" Seto said"That's because we did it out of love" The lady said as she gave the baby to Seto

"Out of love huh…" Seto mumbled…

Then he put the baby on a couch nearby, put the blanket on the baby and kissed her on he forehead as he headed back to work…

_Flashback ends_

"Wow… Never thought a jerk like Seto would do something as 'peaceful' like that" Joey said.

"I'd like to see you try to calm down a baby…" Seto said as he glared at Joey

"Aw… She is kawaii!" Tea said.

"SHUSH! Your gonna wake her up." Tristan said

"Since when did you give out ANY interest on this girl?" Mai said

"Well, She is after all a heroine…" Tristan said

"Whatever… even though she's sleeping she won't look any innoce…" Yami said but then he was cut off after he saw the sleeping Kirisaki…

"So you were saying Yami…?" Asked Mai at Yami.

"W-well…" Yami stuttered.

Everyone knows even though Yugi is often transformed as Yami there's one trait of him… Yugi's passion for _Kawaii_ or Cute things…

"AHA! You think little children like Kiri-chan's cute ne?" Joey pointed out.

"N-n-no I d-d-don't!" Yami stuttered as he backed off from Joey's point…

"Once again… Who gave you the permission to call my 7 y/o daughter as 'Kiri-chan'?" Seto said.

"Aw! Come on Yami admit it!!" Tristan said as he joined Joey on pointing at Yami.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Yami stuttered.

"Stop acting like a cool-and-oh-so-hot-person-who-has-no-passion-or-desire-of-anything-type of person and admit it!" Joey said

Then Mai and Tea suddenly noticed Kirisaki mumbling…

"Mmmph…" Kirisaki mumbled as she slowly woke up…

"Uh guys… I think you'd better sto-…" Tea said but was cut off when Joey and Tristan began throwing insults at Yami…

Then Seto, as well, noticed that Kirisaki was waking up… And he also knew what will be the turn of events…

"I… am… a… little…girl…" Kirisaki said as she started to wake up…

Soon, a different kind of evil aura surrounded the whole place.

"Wha-what's happening?!" Tea and Mai panicked…

"Something that happens usually…" Seto said calmly

Then Joey, Tristan, and Yami stopped the commotion…

"Little… girls… need… their… SLEEP!" Kirisaki said as she went to Joey, Tristan and Yami…

"We know that little brat!" Yami shouted at her…

"That's not a good thing you just did…" Seto explained to them…

"You mean to say… A little girl, who's staying peacefully in an office has no right to take her daily naps…?" Kirisaki said in an angry voice…

"Nevermind what Yami here just said Kirisaki! He's an idiot like that" Tristan said as him and Joey covered Yami's big mouth…

"Make him stop or else…" Kirisaki said

"Ok we will… So… Making Yami stop is enough punishment right little girl…?" Joey asked…

"…No" Kirisaki said as she grabbed a long piece of rope (out of nowhere) and duct tape (out of nowhere as well…)

After a few minutes, Kirisaki has resumed to her nap peacefully… But before she even did, she tied Joey, Tristan and Yami together and put duct tape on their mouths…

"That's what you get for messing with my daughter's nap…" Seto said

"Man… she **IS** your daughter…" Mai said as she sighed…

"So we're not gonna hit the mall?" Tea asked…

"Maybe later…" Mai Said "When she's not in a bad mood…" she continued…

Joey, Tristan, and Yami are still stuck together and has finally gave up and remained themselves tied up together….

In a few hours Kirisaki woke up…

"Yaaaw…" Kirisaki said as she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Kirisaki, you awake already?" Seto said as he was looking at Kirisaki while sitting on a chair nearby while reading the book 'War and Peace'…

"…Pretty obvious isn't it? And where are the others…?" Kirisaki said.

"Well, they needed to do something… So, how do you find my friends like…?" Seto asked her as he went closer to her and put the book aside for a while…

"Do you really need my opinion in those things…?" She answered.

"Well, will I even ask you if it wasn't important…?" Seto said.

"They're quite some nice people… Especially that Joey and Tristan guys! They're really fun to be with…" Kirisaki said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, that's good news…" Seto said.

"Ne, dad… Are you gonna look for another mom…?" Kirisaki asked her father…

Then for a while, Seto looked down with an unknown expression on his face…

Kirisaki looked at her father with a sad expression on her face…

Seto sensed his daughter's reaction and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Kirisaki, I won't leave your side no matter what happens…" Seto reassured his daughter

"Arigato, otoo-san" She said as she hugged back her father

"Demo… Without mom you're kind… well… lone and sad… Like…" Kirisaki was cut off when her father put a finger on her little mouth.

"Ok you talk too much…" Seto said as he removed the finger. "The thing is, as long as your by my side, it's enough to make me happy." He continued.

Those words won Kirisaki over.

"Domo arigato, Otoo-san" She said.

Then Seto thought

"_Wherever you may be, I'm very proud of our daughter now, it's because of you…You gave me strength each day… I owe it all to you"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: My Little Angel

**Chapter Two: 'Accidentally' in love**

**(_Time skip_)**

After 6 years have passed, Kirisaki now has grown up into quite a young girl, although, her attitude, mostly, has never changed that much… She still, however hasn't been to any school at the moment, but her father, plans to do so…

**-****Around 8:oo am in the morning****-**

"_Otoo-san… Otoo-san… Otoo-san"_ Kirisaki murmurs as she continues to nudge/shake her father…

"Huh… Wha…?" Seto said as he begun to wake up as Kirisaki continued to nudge/shake him.

"Come on! Wake up lazy bones!" Kirisaki said loudly enough to wake Seto up

"You promised me we'd go around Domino city so… Let's go already! Go! Go! Go!" She added as she dashed to the bathroom and took a bath…

"Kirisaki sure is excited…" Seto said as he sat down at his bed.

He really wanted to spend the rest of his free time on sleeping, resting and relaxing. He even planned a visit to the spa for a full body massage…

But since he promised his daughter, he has no choice but to move his schedule at the spa and some other things connected to his 'relaxation day' and spend the day with his daughter.

"You can do this Seto… Just zone it out like you always do…" He murmured to himself and stand up and went to his own bathroom.

Within a few minutes, Kirisaki is already at the kitchen, sitting down at one of the chairs waiting for her breakfast to be prepared.

"Here you go young mistress." Said one of the maids as she laid the plates with breakfast in front of Kirisaki.

"Arigato Ynah-chan!" Kirisaki said with joy written all over her face.

"Well, looks like young mistress is pretty happy today." Ynah, the maid, said as she continued to lay the plates and fix some of the silver ware.

"Yep! Dad and I are gonna go around Dongino city!" Kirisaki said in joy.

"Er, Young Mistress, I think you meant 'Domino City' not 'Dongino City'" Ynah corrected.

"Oh yeah… Sorry about that." Kirisaki said as she sweat dropped…

"That's okay young mistress…" Ynah said as she finished preparing for Kirisaki's breakfast. "Young mistress' breakfast is prepared" Ynah said.

"Ah arigato!" Kirisaki said… "Demo what about you…? Aren't you gonna eat up yet…?" Kirisaki asked

"No young mistress… I already ate my breakfast. Thank you for asking." Ynah answered.

"Okay then. I'll just call you if I need anything." Kirisaki said with a BIG smile on her face.

"Okay then young mistress. I'll be leaving now." Ynah said as she left the dining area.

Then Kirisaki looked at the breakfast served in front of her.

"Wowee…" She said.

There were mashed potatoes and a little serving of steak by the side; there was also bacon and eggs, and a Caesar salad on the side. On her left there was an empty glass, and on her right was a bowl of warm corn soup. There was also, on the side, garlic bread.

"Boy… This breakfast sure is… well… big…" she said…

Then she took only a small amount of what she would eat and begun.

"Itadakimas!" She said before she started eating her breakfast.

Then after some time, not that long after Kirisaki started eating breakfast; Seto came down to eat his breakfast as well…

"Looks like young mistress is doing really great these days sire." Said Ynah as she began to place the same things she did at Kirisaki in front of Seto.

"That's a bit out of your business woman…" Seto said as he glared at Ynah.

"Gomen…" Ynah said as she left after placing the breakfast in front of Seto.

Then Seto looked at the little Kirisaki who's eating a bit of the salad.

"Ne? What's wrong…?" Kirisaki asked her dad as she noticed that he was looking at her.

"Nothing… You just remind me of _Her…_" Seto said.

"Oh… Mom huh…" Kirisaki said as she started to eat a little of the mashed potatoes…

"Yeah… Somehow…" Seto said as he drunk his coffee and read the newspaper.

"Why…?" Kirisaki asked her father halfway on eating up the strip of bacon.

"Well…" Seto said as he put down the newspaper for a while and talked to his daughter.

"Both of you have the same eyes… The same attitude… The same looks…" Seto said, "As if you were the spitting image of her." Seto continued as he began to eat his food.

"Wow… Yeah… Didn't notice that I look like her…" Kirisaki said as she continued to eat.

"Oh come on! You wake up in the morning to see yourself in the mirror, no way you didn't notice that Kiri." Seto said.

"Ha ha ha!" Kirisaki laughed sarcastically.

"Ok. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to take you with me around the city…" Seto said trying to convince Kirisaki to delay a little the tour thing.

'_Please Lord! Make it work! I really want that full body massage at the spa…'_ He thought.

"OH DAD! Come on! You got me locked up in this house… Sure you let me fly around some other countries but I'm not that much familiar around Domino city!" She exclaimed.

"Kirisaki please I really want that spa massage…!" Seto said.

Then he saw his daughter using the puppy eyes at him… only difference from before, it's more cuter, more teary-eyed, and worse of all, more un-irresistible.

"Kirisaki please not those eyes!" Seto said trying to resist as he looked away.

"Onegai! Please! Sige Na! Por Pavor!" Kirisaki said as she continued to babble 'Please' words in different languages.

"OH FINE!" Seto said… "Man for a thirteen year old you sure are… childish" He said as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"I'll take that as a compliment thank you!" Kirisaki said as she, too, continued her breakfast.

'_Why must my daughter be so good at pursuing people…?'_ he thought.

"So which place do you wanna go first…?" Seto asked his daughter.

"Well, for sure, I need some cards… I need to fix my deck…" Kirisaki said

"Well, Yugi's gramps' card shop might be the best place to get those." Seto said.

"Nice! Well then dad, after the trip around 'tis done can I request something from you…?" Kirisaki asked her father.

"Sure… Make sure it's not a waste of money like that virtual petting zoo with duel monsters and 'toon monsters in it…" Seto said

Then Kirisaki twitched and a vein popped on her head.

"Not that type… I'd like to learn more about dueling" Kirisaki said.

"… A duel?" Seto said, as he was halfway on eating his steak.

"Yes. I've been watching some videos for a while and learned to duel wit the help of Yami-san… and I'd like to learn more…" Kirisaki proudly said.

For about 5 minutes Seto was silenced on what Kirisaki just said

"So… is it ok?" Kirisaki asked once again.

Then Seto made a little chuckle…

"I'll think about it…" He said.

"Ok then…" Kirisaki said.

"Okay, so shall we go now?" Seto said as he stood up.

"Wait! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" Kirisaki said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

In a few moments of waiting, Seto shouted.

"OI KIRISAKI! I'M GONNA CANCEL THAT TRIP AND GO TO THE SPA INSTEAD IF YOU DON'T HURRY!" He shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Just wait man!" Kirisaki said as she went out, wearing a t-shirt with a hood on the back, six-pocket pants with some chains by the side and some shoes.

"…Why are you dressed like that?" Seto asked his daughter as he saw what Kirisaki was wearing.

"It's better than wearing trench coats everyday like you do ha ha ha…" Kirisaki teased.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get going to that shop and get this over with…" Seto said as he entered the car.

"Alright already…" Kirisaki said as she entered the car.

'_I wonder what dueling skills does my daughter possess…'_ Seto thought…

So the car left already and went straight to Domino city!

On the way Kirisaki was sitting on the back and her father was in the front…

"Are we there yet?" Kirisaki asked…

"No" Seto said…

After a few more moments…

"Are we there yet?" Kirisaki asked once again…

"Yes…" Seto answered.

"Really?" An excited Kirisaki said…

"NO!" Seto said…

After at least half an hour, the car has finally arrived at Domino City…

"Okay Kirisaki, we're here…" Seto said

"No. I am not falling for that prank again!" Kirisaki said.

"I am not kidding you!" Seto said.

Then by that time Kirisaki looked outside the car window. There, in amazement, she saw Domino just before her eyes! Buildings, streets, all those and stuff! She herself was amazed. It's even better than what she imagined!

"Y-you m-mean t-this c-city?" Kirisaki stammered in amazement.

"Yeah, I know it's a pretty boring one… Nothing spe…" Seto said but was cut off when Kirisaki exclaimed.

"OH BOY! This is HEAVEN! Shops, salons, and such things just waiting to be explored and seen!" She said with eyes sparkling like stars in such joy! By that moment she began to imagine the things she can do… Like use her credit card unlimitedly, shop for clothes and so much more…!

"I know your what your planning Kirisaki and I am NOT planning to allow you to do that." Seto said…

"…You ruined my perfect shopping mood, plan and expedition just now" Kirisaki said as she glared. "Besides it's very rare for me to come here so let me embrace the opportunity!" she said.

"We'll come to Yugi's gramps to buy you some cards first…" Seto said, "Then you can go shopping all you want…" He added.

"Yay! I'm so glad to have a dad like you!" Kirisaki said.

"…You're obviously just saying that so you can use credit card," Seto said.

"No I'm serious!" Kirisaki said…

"Spare me your excuses little brat… We're almost there…." Seto said who wasn't that excited…

"Oh golly I can't wait…" Kirisaki said sarcastically who obviously had also adopted Seto's not-so-excited mood… Without any reason at all…

Okay let's go to Gramps' shop first

"Yugi, are you sure this'll help me?" Asked a familiar lady…

"Yeah, that starter kit can help ya…" Joey answered…

"You know she was asking me…" Yugi said as he was holding 3 boxes that are even bigger than he is… and now he's starting to wobble a bit and lose a bit of his balance…

"You seem pretty busy there so I answered Ren-chan's question instead." Joey said as he saw the boxes that Yugi was holding.

"Gimme that…" He said as he took one of the boxes and helped him carry the boxes.

"Let me help you guys…" Ren said as she, too, also took a box and helped Yugi carry them.

"No Ren it's ok! Really! Me and doggy here can handle it!" Yugi joked.

"HEY! You can't just call me 'doggy' like that!" Joey shouted back…

"Ha ha ha real funny guys but I think I'd better help out…" Ren said as she placed the box on its proper place.

"Thanks Ren… and sorry to trouble you…" Yugi said.

"Aw, come on it was nothing!" Ren said.

Meet Ren Yamamoto. 20 years, tall, fair complexioned, longhaired, pretty… Your not-so-typical girl… More on the Girl-next-door type… She is one of Yugi and the gang's good friends… Although one person hasn't met her yet… and yes you've guess whom that person is… Seto…

Yes. He was too busy and too focused on Kaiba Corp… so, I guess you can say he's a hardworking guy… (Cough cough)

…Or so he thought they haven't met…

"Okay so shall we get started with making your deck…?" Yami said as he stood up from the couch (out of nowhere) and went to Ren.

"Yeah I guess… After all that's what I came for…" Ren said as she went nearby the cashier and bent down to see if there is something she can do.

"Okay first thing's first, your deck… Now what type of cards would you like to put in…?" Yami asked.

Then, a black car stopped in front of the shop… Guess who? Well it's obvious enough (Ha xD)

"Wow who ordered the stretch!?" Yugi said with amazement as he saw the car.

"I have a good guess on who that is…" Joey said as he muttered, "_Must be moneybags…_"

Then, of course Seto entered the shop.

"Wow, didn't expect company around here…" Tristan said.

"What brings you here?" Yugi asked as he took away the boxes.

"Ask my daughter… I just got dragged…" Seto said.

Then from Seto's back, appeared Kirisaki.

"Uncle Yami! Uncle Yugi! Uncle Joey and Tristan! Guess who!" Kirisaki said with a cute grin.

"Oh it's Kirisaki!" Yugi said as Kirisaki went to him.

"IT'S TROUBLEMAKER!" Tristan yelped.

After hearing what Tristan said Kirisaki gave Tristan the 'shut-up-or-else-you-die' glare…

"Ha! Who would have thought that a short girl like Kirisaki would gain a bit more height! Good job!" Joeys said as he patted Kirisaki on the head.

"Oi…" Kirisaki said as she looked up at Joey. "I might be small but I sure have more brains than you have loser!" She said.

Then Joey twitched. A vein popped on his head.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Joey shouted

"Why should I? Isn't that true?" Kirisaki said with a playful grin on her face.

"Kirisaki, better watch your words around doggy…." Yugi said.

"Yeah he can be touchy sometimes…" Tristan said as he calmed down Joey.

"I AM NOT DOGGY!" Joey shouted with a pissed off face.

"What brings you here anyway?" Yami asked.

"I'm here to cause mischief, chaos and mayhem!" Kirisaki said playfully "Isn't that a wonderful thing?" Kirisaki said

"NO!" Yami shouted back.

"I just wanted to buys some cards!" Kirisaki said.

"You duel already?" Yugi asked Kirisaki.

"Well… My dad has taught me a thing or two, but I'm the one who builds my decks and make my techniques!" Kirisaki said proudly.

"Wow! So have you dueled anyone yet?" Yugi asked her.

"Well, I've dueled some people. And I haven't lost!" Kirisaki said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go and get you the right cards!" Joey said.

"Yeah! We have a bunch of great cards around here." Tristan said as him and Joey begun to show Kirisaki around the shop so she can choose her cards.

"Are you sure that teaching Kirisaki to duel is right. I mean she…" Yami said but was cut off when Seto spoke.

"Yes. She's determined enough... and I guess she can handle it…" Seto said.

Then Ren stood up after looking down at the cashier.

"Yami-san! Where do you…?" Ren said as she was cut off when she saw Seto.

"Oh there you are Ren! I want you to meet a friend of mine." Yami said.

Then Ren went out of the cashier to go to Seto and Yami.

"Seto this is Ren Yamamoto. She's a friend of mine." Yami said as he turned to Ren. "Ren This is Seto Kaiba. The CEO and head president of Kaiba corp." Yami said.

Then Seto turned to look at Ren…

_**-We are now going inside… Seto's inner mind theatre! -**_

He looked at her from head to toe. Every inch of her was perfect! Not a single strand of hair was misplaced. She had that pinkish-white skin that was just perfect. Her eyes, oh the lovely eyes! Those blue orbs that shine like the moon in the night. Oh and how it sparkles!

Man, his heart was beating 10 times faster than ever; he felt like melting into a water puddle and wanted to hide away from Ren. Oh poor Seto, not realizing he's falling in love! Yes Seto now is in love-dovey mode…! (Forgive me about that 'Lovey-Dovey mode' thingy… ran out of crazy adjectives… .)

_**- Okay! Time's up! Back to earth people! -**_

"So he's the guy you're talking about." Ren said as she looked at Seto. "Nice to meet you." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

Then Seto returned back to earth from his thoughts.

"Oh n-nice to meet y-you…" He said a bit of blushing.

"_Seto? Blushing? Now that's new!"_ Yami thought as he saw how sheepishly Seto acts…

"_Mostly whenever I introduce him to a lady he'd do something as cold hearted like saying 'Back off woman' or 'Don't get close to me you Btch.' But… wow…_ " Yami thought…

"So you're a CEO of your family business? That's very impressive!" Ren said.

"OI! Yami! Kirisaki needs the help of the 'King of Games' over here!" Joey hollered.

"Yeah not by some self-proclaimed 'Godfather of Games'!" Tristan added as he looked at Joey.

Kirisaki then made a giggle… " 'Godfather of Games'? That's new…" Kirisaki said

"Grrr…" Joey Muttered…

"Coming…" Yami said as he looked at Seto and Ren "I'm gonna leave you guys alone first ok?" He said as he went with Kirisaki and the others.

"Why do I have this feeling that I've met you before…" Seto asked Ren with a questioning look on his face.

"Same with me… I just don't remember where and when… and… how…" Ren said. "So you're the CEO and President of your family business/company? That's very impressive!" she added.

"Well, I'm used to it I guess…" He said.

"How do you handle the pressure? I herd Kaiba Corp. is a very big company so probably there's gotta be some pressure…" Ren said.

"You bet. Sometimes I have to stay awake for more than a week without sleep just to finish my job…" Seto said.

"Wow. Even I can't do that… How do you stay awake anyway?" Ren asked.

"Coffee does the trick." Seto said. After speaking, he suddenly stopped for a while and gazed at Ren… He really wasn't really gazing, he's reminiscing something…

"A-are y-you ok? Y-Your staring at me…" Ren said with a little smile and blushing face as he tried to look away from Seto's gaze.

"I remember you! You're the one who served me coffee back then!" Seto exclaimed.

"Huh? I-I don't remember…" Ren said trying her best to remember as well…

"Yes you were! You were! You did!" Seto said.

"Oh! Now I remember!" Ren said. "So you were the guy who looked like you didn't have sleep for weeks!" She said.

-_**Flashback**_-

It was around 3:00 pm Seto was at the coffee shop, in front of his laptop. He was currently working on the company's profits and their bank status for 8 hours straight.

Ren, the lady who was making and delivering coffee was by the cashier. She was making her daily orders of mocha frappucino and various other coffees. She was serving orders when Seto caught her eye…

Seto, on the other hand, doesn't notice that Ren was looking at him. He has been working too hard that he can hardly feel the presence of other people. Why, he can barely stay awake…

"_Poor guy… He must be really tired…"_ Ren thought. Then an idea came to her mind…

Seto was feeling really drowsy this time… He had to make his speech in the press conference, fire and hire some random workers and employees of their company, fix up the computer system after Mokuba used it for playing online games and accidentally corrupted the company files, give his driver his salary, take care of 3y/o Kirisaki and calm her down whenever she's crying in her crib, type up reports and such other documents to "The Man Behind Domino", and now, balancing the company profits and bank status.

"Must… Stay… Awake…" He said to himself but it wasn't helping him. He's just getting more tired by the moment.

Then, something made him wake up. A waitress, which happens to be Ren, Approached him and placed a cup of hot coffee beside him. Extra espresso to keep him awake…

Then Seto looked at Ren.

"Overworking yourself isn't nice…" Ren said with a sweet smile.

"…How much for the coffee?" Seto said as he took out his wallet.

"No, no it's ok… I made that myself, no need to pay…" Ren said. "Besides it seems that you need to stay awake…" Ren said. "Working on something?"

"Quite obvious enough woman…" Seto said quite coldly… (He's usually like that whenever he doesn't get rest… do forgive him sweat drop)

"Ok then…" Ren said as she left the table.

But after Ren took a few steps Seto began to say something…

"Hey…"

Then Ren stopped walking. "Hm?" She asked.

"Thank you…" Seto said as he went back to work.

Then Ren went back on walking with a smile on her face.

_**- Flashback ends-**_

"No wonder you were working so hard back then. You were a CEO!" Ren said.

"Well yeah…" Seto said.

"Ha ha ha! Who would think that the person back then was you!" Ren said while laughing.

"Ouch… You hurt my feelings woman…" He said as he did the perched-in-the-heart-by-an-arrow motion.

"I mean back then you look like you haven't slept for days and look so messy but now you look good, well groomed and kinda cute!" Ren said.

Then Seto looked at Ren. "…Cute?"

Then Ren realized what she just said.

"Er… Wha-what I-I mean t-to say w-was… I er…" She said stammering as she was blushing from a bit of embarrassment.

Then around the shop, where Kirisaki, Joey, Tristan and Yami were at, noise was herd.

"What is that?" Seto said, a he herd the noise and went there.

"I dunno…" Ren said as she followed to see what was it all about.

This time, this ruckus isn't Kirisaki's fault. Well she started it but she's not in it…

"No! Spells are the basic need in a deck! They're unexpected and awesome!" Joey shouted.

"You got it all wrong! Traps are the needs! They can lure your opponent and there's much many capabilities with the use of them!!" Tristan hollered back.

"You both are big idiots! Monsters! Without monsters, how will she be able to attack the opponent huh!?" Yami exclaimed.

"She can use the magic card 'snatch steal' to use the opponent's monster instead! And attack the opponent directly!" Joey said "That's why spells are the best!"

"Oh yeah? What if the opponent uses magic cylinder?! She's a goner!" Tristan said.

Kirisaki and little Yugi, just stood in front of them, as she sweat dropped…

"What just happened here?" Seto asked Kirisaki.

"Well, I asked them what is the basic need for a deck… Then that happened… They threw insults, then almost punching themselves, and now, having a debate to answer my stupid pun question…" Kirisaki said…

"What a pathetic bunch…" Yugi said as he face palmed.

"Guys! It's ok! It's just a pun question! I know the answer!" Kirisaki said as she tried to break up their fight…

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK US!?" Hollered Yami, Tristan and Joey at Kirisaki.

" 'Cause I'd like to know who's the lesser idiot on the three of you… and sadly enough, all three of you are idiots…" She said.

"Well if you really know the answer miss smarty-pants tell us!" Joey said.

"Even a kid knows that cards are the basic need for a deck!" Kirisaki said as she crossed her arms. "Without any cards at all, how do you think will a person be able to make a deck huh?" Kirisaki said.

All three made an anime fall.

"That was the answer!?" Yami said.

"Duhhh… well… Since you guys were fighting about the type of cards while I asked what you needed for a deck… I take back what I just said on you guys being idiots…" Kirisaki said.

"If we're not idiots… What are we?" Tristan asked Kirisaki.

Then Kirisaki made a mischievous smile…

"That's pretty simple… You guys are **WORSE** than idiots! You guys are **BRAINLESS** idiots! You guys didn't even think of the question properly!" She said… a bit of joking and a bit of meaning it…

Then Tristan, Joey and Yami began to chase Kirisaki and Yugi around.

"Oh you'll pay little missy!" Joey shouted as he chased Kirisaki.

"Yeah! You'll pay!" Tristan said as he too, chased Kirisaki.

"Feel the power of the pharaoh!" Yami shouted as he as well, chased Kirisaki.

"EEEP! Dad help me!" Kirisaki said as she was trying to run away from Tristan, Yami, and Joey.

"Why do you guys have to chase me too?! WHY!? T-T" Yugi said as he ran away with Kirisaki as well.

"You started it Kirisaki. That's your problem…" Seto said.

The 5 of them began to chase around and around like 3 year olders…

"Who's that girl Seto-kun?" Ren asked Seto.

"She's my daughter." Seto said.

"You have a wife?!" Ren said

"_Aw… Looks like I have no chances…"_ She thought.

"Yeah. But she got murdered…" Seto said looking down…

"Oh I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to pry…" Ren said.

"It's ok…" Seto said.

"…Does she miss her so much?" Ren asked.

"Well, we don't usually talk about it. I don't talk about it that much with her…" Seto said.

"How was she murdered… just asking…" Ren said.

"I'm not quite sure about that… Her murder case still remains unsolved… I just saw her, all bloody, dead and as cold as a corpse…" Seto said.

"And Kirisaki? How did she take the news?" Ren asked.

"She didn't… She saw it in front of her very eyes…" Seto said…

After what Seto said, Ren's eyes got big.

"Then she might be the key to the murder! She might be able to crack it up and solve it! She can give her testimony and…" Ren said but was cut off when Seto looked at her.

"She didn't give her testimony… And she never wanted and never will she… it was too much for her I guess…" Seto said… "Let's just talk about something else please, I'm getting all emotional…"

"Oh I'm very sorry for the both of you…" Ren said.

"It's okay. Besides she has some friends. Tristan, Joey, Yami and the rest…" Seto said as he brightened up a bit and smiled.

"Ha ha but don't you think she needs friends that are a bit on 'her age'? Besides, what school does she go to?" Ren asked.

"I haven't entered her to any school yet… " Seto said…

"Wow. I think you should!" Ren said…

"Think so?" Seto said "Wouldn't she have a hard time fitting in?" Seto asked.

"Not really… A girl like here's a floater. She can fit in easily." Ren said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Seto said… "Ren, would you mind talking with me for a while? I'm kinda bored…" He asked.

"Sure!" Ren said with a happy smile…

The both of them began to chat again. This time about various things… their favorites, hobbies, cars, movies, food, all kinds of stuff… Seto didn't even realize that Kirisaki already went to the mall with Yugi and the others to go shopping. Kirisaki asked permission but since Seto wanted to chat with Ren so much he just said "Yeah sure whatever…"

_**-Around 7:30 pm-**_

Kirisaki and the others went back at Gramps card shop. They saw Seto and Ren, still chatting.

"So you do like to cook!" Ren said to Seto.

"Yeah maybe…" Seto said.

Both began to laugh.

"Boy those two seem to enjoy each others' company…" Yami said as he was carrying several paper bags and much more filled with the things they shopped for.

"Yeah… They even might end up together at this rate if they go on." Joey said.

"…Together?" Kirisaki said as she overheard a bit. She looked down and think for a while.

"If they do… will dad's love for mom remain…?" She asked herself mentally…

"Joey! What did you do?!" Tristan said as he saw Kirisaki looking a bit down…

"What?" Joey said.

"Are you feeling ok Kirisaki?" Yami said as he knelt down and looked at Kirisaki.

"Yeah I'm ok I guess…" Kirisaki said, trying to smile.

"Are you sure little girl?" Yami asked her one more time.

"Yeah, thanks…" Kirisaki said.

Then Seto noticed Kirisaki and the others were back.

"Oh your back." Seto said.

"Yeah… And I think it's better if you take Kirisaki home… It's 7:30 pm already… she seems pretty tired already…" Yugi said.

"Yeah I guess so…" Seto said as he looked at Ren… "Well I guess its bye bye for now…" He said.

"Don't worry, I'll call you." Ren said with a smile on her face. "Make sure you'll call me too ok?" She said, smiling.

"Yeah sure no problem." Seto said with a smile. Then he went to see Kirisaki… there he saw lots of bags and things around…

"You bought all of these?!" Seto exclaimed.

"Not all… Some are my money and I treated uncles too… don't need to worry…" Kirisaki said.

"Whew… Ok so let's go home?" Seto asked Kirisaki.

"Yeah sure… Ne, otoo-san, who's the lady?" Kirisaki said smiling as she took some of what she shopped for and went with Seto as both of them rode the car.

"She's Ren." Seto said. "We're really good friends…" He added.

"Bye Joey-san! Bye uncle Tristan and Yami! Bye Yugi-kun! I'll see you guys soon!" Kirisaki said smiling as she waved her hand.

The car has left and went straight home…

"Man, Kirisaki sure is fun…" Joey said.

"You bet…" Tristan said…

"Ne, how old is she?" Ren asked Yami.

"She's 13 why?" He asked.

Then Ren's eyes widened.

"13?! AND SHE HASN'T BEEN TO A SCHOOL!?" Ren exclaimed.

Back at the Kaiba Residence…

The car has finally arrived. They left and went in the house…

"Wow… I'm pretty beat!" Seto said as he went to his room and changed his clothes and take some rest…

Kirisaki, on the other hand, hasn't spoken a single word on the way until they reached the house… She was too lost in her thoughts on what will happen to the love that her mom and dad shared if Seto and Ren would end up together, like what Joey said…

"More importantly… Will he forget about mom…?" Kirisaki said as she turned off her lampshade and went to sleep…

**Me:** Yes… I'm not good at romance and drama… U.! Greetings Ryun-kun! Special thanks to Sammie-Chan and Ato-kun for the little bits! ,

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters… I also do not own Ren Yamamoto… Sammie-Chan owns her (it's her OC char… and yes I asked for her permission…)

I Own Seto Kirisaki / Kirisaki Kaiba… She's my OC character…

People, who have any suggestions on what to put on the next few chapters, do tell me , It might help… (it's your choice if it's through review or message…)

Thanks! 


End file.
